


R u shy?

by Mauness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Confessions, M/M, Mentions of The Prank, Pre-Relationship, RSCandyHearts, cursing, day after the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: Remus starts to feel different towards one of his friends on one of the last trainrides to Hogwarts. He just has to figure out what that feeling is.For the RS candy heart challenge: R U SHY? and IT'S LOVE
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	1. R U SHY?

I don’t know what changed over summer break. All I know is that something feels different between Sirius and I ever since James and Sirius greeted me in our train compartment. The only other time I felt different about him was in our fifth year, but I don't feel anger or dissapointment now and nothing happpened between us. So it is not similar to that, luckily. I can't shake a sense of nervousness around him off though. I had the hope that it would only last the trian ride, but unfortunatly the feeling hasn't gone away yet. If only I could understand what I am feeling, that would be helpful. All I can do for now is trying to hang around Sirius less. That seems to temporarly lessen the nervousness. I miss Sirius though, so after a few weeks of rather succesfully avoidance of spending alone time with him I don't know how much longer I can keep it up.  
  
On the third weekend of the schoolyear, I am studying in the library. The full moon is soon, so I am trying to get most of next weeks homework done while I am not feeling that much moonsickness yet. Lily comes and sits next to me. We greet each other and study together for a bit. 'So, Remus, is there anything that you need to tell me?' she asks after a while.  
I look surprised at her. 'Not that I know,' I say.  
'Then why is Potter wondering about how you spend less time with him and Black?'  
So even James noticed, oops. 'I don't know what James is going on about,' I reply to Lily.  
'I noticed it too though. Is everything okay?'  
I sigh. Maybe talking about it does can help me, and I can't really ask any of the Marauders about this since it is about Sirius. 'I don't know,' I admit.  
Lily looks at me. 'Is it anything they did?' she asks softly.  
I shake my head. 'No, it's not. I just can't help but to feel.. nervous around Sirius. And I don't know why.'  
'You don't know why?' Lily asks.  
I shake my head again. 'I'm talking to him less so I can figure it out, but..'  
'Don't get mad,' Lily starts. 'But could it be the case that you like Blac-Sirius?'  
'Of course I do, he is one of my best friends!' I say immidiately.  
'Not what I meant, Remus.'  
'That's not what.. Wait, you think that I like-like him?'  
'It does sounds like it, and you already know that you can like boys.'  
'I do,' I confrim. 'But Sirius?'  
Lily just pointedly looks at me. 'Oh Merlin..' I say after a short silence. 'You might be right.'  
'Then maybe you should stop avoiding your friends now you know what your crisis was about?'  
'I can't just tell this to them, they don't even know I'm not straight.'  
'You don't have to tell them anything. Just hang out more with them again. Then I don't have to hear Potter going on about you again.'  
'So that's what you two talk about during your duties,' I smile.  
'Remus!' Lily exclaims.  
'What?' I ask innocently.  
Lily just shakes her head and continues with her work. At least it stops the talking about me and Sirius. It still feels strange to think about, but it does would explain some things.  
  
I haven't followed Lily's advice yet and it's Monday. Maybe I should at least tell everyone that I want all of them there tomorrow, because I do value my friends by my side tomorrow, all three of them. I'm thinking about that while walking to our dorm after classes. I need some rest, so I rest on my bed doing nothing. Not much later than me, Sirius walks into our dorm as well. We look at each other. ‘So, what’s up Moony?’ he asks me.  
Of course he has realized I have been acting different lately. I just wish he hadn’t. ‘Nothing,’ I deny.  
Sirius clearly doesn't believe me. ‘Then why is this the first time since the start of our last year on Hogwarts that we speak one on one? I thought things were a bit better after-’  
I am not letting him finish that thought, because it's nothing like that. ‘They are,’ I say.  
‘Then why do you seem to act shy around me all of sudden and try to avoid me?’  
‘It’s really nothing Padfoot. And I am not avoiding you.’  
‘Uhuh.’  
‘I mean it.'  
'So you won't mind me joining you tomorrow night?'  
'Of course not!' I say. 'It's really not like our fifth year.'  
'So there does is something. '  
'Padfoot..' I sigh.  
'You know you can talk with any of us, right?' He asks consideratey.  
'I know.' I say. 'I just. Don't want to lose any of you as friends.'  
Sirius walks closer to me and sits next to me on my bed. 'We accepted you as werewolf and became animagus for you, do you really think we would stop being friends?'  
'I.. Maybe.'  
'Well, I for sure wouldn't.' Sirius says confidently on that.  
'I'm bi,' I blurt out.  
Smooth, Remus. I can't really read Sirius' reaction, great. 'Is that why you have been distancing yourself?' he asks.  
Close enough, so I nod. 'Oh Moony,' he says. 'There is nothing wrong with that.'  
'Isn't there?'  
'Of course not. You can like whoever you like. I don't see woman's appeal, but you do you.'  
'You're..?' I ask him surprised.  
'You thought I was straight?' he asks like he is offended by it.  
'I mean, you do have dated quite some girls in the past.'  
'I had to accept my brilliant gayness first, Moony. But it's not about me. You really shouldn't be worried that Prongs, Wormtail or I would stop being friends over you also liking boys.'  
'That's good,' I smile.  
Sirius still looks worried at me. Then the door of the dorm opens again. This time it's James who enters the dorm. He looks at the both of us on my bed and starts to smile. 'Oh, so you you two are finally together then?' he asks.  
'What?' Sirius and I both exclaim.  
'You're both sitting on Moony's bed, after weeks of not talking.'  
'So?' I ask.  
'Moony just told me what was going on,' Sirius says to James.  
He gives him a look. I look at the both of them. There is something that I miss here. 'Is everything alright?' James asks me.  
I nod. 'I'm as fine as can be for a day like today,' I say.  
'Good, it will be great to have our Moony back.' James smiles. 'We have missed you.'  



	2. IT'S LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite cliche, but James continues wingman-ing after the first full moon of the year. Despite what Sirius says.

A few days later I'm lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. I really rather go to classes, but Pomfrey won’t let me on the mornings after a full moon. Something I dislike every month. I am even more annoyed by it today. I don’t need more time to think about the look that Sirius and James shared. Not that it would be the first time that they scheme for something together, but I have a feeling it is not a prank scheme this time. I also can’t forget James’ exclamation. What did he mean with that? I hear noise outside of the Hospital Wing, familiar noise. I hope that it's for once after classes and not during them. ‘Moony!’ Sirius exclaims when he walks in with the other Marauders in tow. ‘You’re awake!’  
I nod. ‘That I am, Padfoot,’ I confirm. ‘How was class?’  
‘Of course you ask about that and not about our epic adventures.’  
‘Sorry that I am more interested in my education and that I can’t enjoy said adventure like you three do.’  
‘Oh, but it looked like Moony did enjoy it,’ James grins. ‘A lot.’  
‘What the fuck do you mean with that?’ I ask him, confused.  
‘He-’  
Sirius interrupts James. ‘Moony was just glad to have his friends back after the holidays.’  
‘If that’s what you want to call it.. Sure.’  
James looks like he wants to say more and Sirius doesn’t look happy about that, so I decide to help Sirius. ‘Considering both of you sound biased,’ I start before I turn to Peter. ‘What actually happened?’  
‘Eh..’ Peter starts. ‘I don’t think that it’s my story to tell.’  
‘How can it not be your story to tell? We’re all Marauders here.’  
‘Exactly,’ James says. ‘that’s why we should tell Moony that it was-’  
Sirius interrupts him again. ‘Prongs. Leave it.’  
‘I just want to help.’  
‘You can help by leaving it alone.’  
‘But..’  
‘Prongs,’ Sirius sighs.  
‘Alright, I’ll leave it alone for now. The classes were as entertaining as usual, Moony,’ James says, changing the subject.  
‘What did you do this time?’ I ask, directed to him and Sirius.  
‘Nothing,’ they both answer.  
‘What made classes entertaining for you two then?’  
‘How dare you assume that we don’t like our classes,’ Sirius says mock-offended.  
‘Yes, how dare I,’ I smile.  
‘Exactly, you shouldn't offend us like that,’ Sirius grins.  
‘And yet he claims that it’s not love,’ I hear James mumble. ‘Come on Wormtail, let’s work on our transfiguration homework together,’ he says louder.  
‘Doesn’t Padfoot have the same homework?’ I ask James.  
‘Yes, but he doesn’t need our help,’ he replies.  
Before I, or Sirius, can make any other comment, he and Peter are gone. ‘You don’t need their help?’ I ask Sirius.  
‘Hey!’ he says. ‘I am good at Transfiguration.’  
‘I know you’re at least good at some parts of it,’ I reply. ‘Prongs’ argument was just very illogical. He is up to something.’  
Sirius looks away from me. I look at him. ‘You know what he is up to, don’t you?’ I realize out loud.  
‘I.. maybe.’  
‘Since when are you nervous?’  
Sirius looks a bit more in my direction, but stays unusually quiet. I think back to what James mumbled. I don't want to get my hopes up, but if he referred to Sirius and right after a conversation between Sirius and me.. 'Does it have to do with what Prongs mumbled?' I ask further.  
'Prongs mumbled?'  
He clearly knows that James mumbled, I can see through the lie. He wouldn't lie about it if it wasn't about him. Maybe I need to be the more couragious one this time 'We both know he did.' I start softly. 'And.. if he meant what he said as I think he did, you don't have to lie about it.'  
Sirius looks more directly at me. 'What do you think he meant?' he asks, also softly.  
'I think I better start with admitting that me being bi is not the real reason I was off.' I say after a short silence.  
'Oh?' he wonders.  
'I was struggling with getting feelings for one of my best friends,' I admit.  
'Ah.. who of us Marauders do you fancy?'  
'Who says it has to be a Marauder?'  
'You wouldn't still talk to Evans if it was her.'  
He knows me too well, I don't know if I can spell it out in front of him though. Maybe I just hint at it. 'You know me well,' I smile. 'And I thought Prongs was commenting on.. on us two and possibly on what he thinks that you're feeling.'  
'Most likely..,' SIrius agrees with me. 'But what does that have to do with you liking one of us?'  
Is he serious? I will never ask him that question for obvious reasons, but does he mean this? 'Pads, why would I admit to liking one of my best friends right after getting a clue that you might like me?'  
'I don't- Oh.'  
He looks at me. I smile slightly at him. 'So, you fancy me?' he says with a larger smile.  
'You're back to your usual self I see,' I notice.  
'I don't have to fear rejection anymore, do I?'  
'I read it right then?' I ask, just for conformation.  
'Of course you would still doubt about it.'  
'You haven't confirmed anything yet.'  
'Well, since we can't have that,' Sirius smiles. 'Would you like verbal confirmation or a kiss?'  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: I am not sure which classes each Marauder had, so there might be innacuracies there.  
> And no, I have no reason why Remus doesn't use the nicknames in his head for this fic.


End file.
